


Roommates

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [45]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Nyota hadn’t wanted a roommate at the Academy, but her assigned roommate had turned out to be one of the best things to happen to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5568731#t5568731) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

Nyota hadn’t wanted a roommate at the Academy–she was afraid they would be distracting, and she certainly didn’t need that when she was trying to study–but her assigned roommate had turned out to be one of the best things to happen to her there, even more than being top of her classes and receiving commendations for her xenolinguistics essays.

She loved coming back to their room to see Gaila laid out on one of the beds in her undergarments while she studied, all soft green curves and red curls, the most beautiful and friendly and intelligent person Nyota had ever met. And when they lay on the bed together later, tired and sated and deliriously happy, all Nyota could do was be thankful they’d met like this and that she’d learned in the best possible way that there were _some_ things more important–and pleasurable–than studying.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
